plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 September 2015
01:41 test nr.2 01:41 Let the chat log conflict, begin. 01:41 * Pinkbot234 hugs TULO . 01:41 I don't have the code in my chat.js 01:42 so, no conflicts will happen 01:45 lol the blocked message is pretty funny 01:47 Hello, (username). you have been blocked for no reason with an expiry time of 1 millisecond! 01:47 In MD Part 1, so far I spent some free (powersnow) and (powertoss) 01:48 I'm making Miis of Wikian users for the sake of it. 01:48 And used the following boosts: (spikeweed2) (spikerock) (squash2) (snapdragon) 01:49 I'm in my Windows 8 laptop 01:49 where my Food Fight mod is at 01:49 @Chrysalis 01:49 Like who? 01:50 I should've spent coins for (plantfood) 01:50 finished da trespon guy 01:50 so whazzapz 01:50 Maybe Ins[[]]ert? 01:50 Not much 01:50 I have my laptop again 01:51 I'm not gonna mention who for my own good. 01:51 (but I may mention some) 01:52 Okay 01:52 Are you gonna make me a mii? :p 01:52 @Pepsi 01:52 ("make me a mii".. uh. That sounds awkward.) 01:52 Let's imagine Magnet Plant being a mii who is.... 01:52 who is a potato? 01:52 Maybe... 01:52 ....with a potato mii 01:53 I still have free space on Mii Apartments. 01:53 Like, a lot. 01:53 I'm nearly going to the final expansion though. 01:53 I'm doing a Mii adding frenzy today. 01:54 Meanwhile i'm doing random shit in Spore 01:54 The people at the Island are mostly random. 01:54 Hahaaaah 01:54 Hmm...Let's imagine that Chrysalis is in Spore... 01:54 I'm going to have nightmares TONIGHT 01:54 because of WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILD WOOOODEH 01:55 aka this demonic pencil thing 01:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQQSe9bQn3I 01:55 Some of them are Nintendo Staff, I added Mr. Enter, random Mii OCs, and lots of video game characters and Vocaloids. 01:55 With a dash of me and my brother. 01:56 http://prntscr.com/9nxnox 01:56 Wha-what have i done? 01:56 Just ran past her again 01:56 Who? 01:57 GTG o/ 01:57 @Magnet Plant 01:57 You destroyed us all! 01:57 Bye Wintah 01:57 You freaking know 01:57 Wii know 01:58 I honestly thought that person was someone different. 02:06 Published on Nov 14, 2013 02:06 Wow, just wow 02:07 I see, AWB... 02:08 Maybe if it was a little bit happier then I can sort of relate... 02:09 Tbh, my parents don't even try to understand me. 02:09 Wow... 02:09 Guess parents nowadays can't realize times have changed. 02:09 Yes 02:09 That comic is sad, really. 02:10 It is. 02:11 Wonder when they'll make Garfield minus Garfield Kart 02:11 Garfield Golf will come then. 02:13 gtg 02:13 Garfield is good anime and manga 02:13 Bye 02:14 hmm 02:14 Here's a challenge: For those who got MD soft release, try beating MD using only PvZ1 plants. (except the levels where you must use non-PvZ1 plants) 02:18 hOi! 02:18 Ugh 02:18 errrr 02:19 what 02:19 hi 02:19 hi 02:19 Whatnow 02:19 My brother starts to see Spiderman as his idol 02:20 then he sees Gargantuar as his idol 02:20 What. the. fuck. 02:21 deadchat 02:21 https://youtube.com/watch?v=RiS1xQoQvKE 02:22 dat bitch is sure is hot 02:22 I forgot I opened chat. 02:22 Until he pinged me. 02:23 But anyways, GTG 02:23 bai 02:23 It's a real emotional song 02:24 k 02:24 tako 02:24 I found this awesome glitch 02:24 wait 02:24 with Lampshade 02:24 how does punk zombie's head 02:25 get attracted by magnetshroom 02:25 (yes I call Nightshade a Lampshade) 02:25 wait it isn't awesome 02:25 but it's still a glitch 02:25 Back again 02:25 yay 02:25 What'd I miss? 02:25 eh 02:25 not much 02:27 then move Nightshade to a non-powered area, with a zombie 02:27 it should shoot one leaf at it 02:27 if u use plant fewd on shadow plants 02:27 willit boost 02:27 What happened? 02:28 the non-powered area, Nightshade should just slap 02:28 Science.m. 02:28 but then it shoots leaves 02:28 only one tho 02:28 well i gtg bye 02:28 C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!!! 02:28 baibai 02:28 Wait 02:28 C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!!! 02:28 how the fuck is Cones metallic 02:28 I might edit that 02:28 @Magicwaterz 02:28 Well, me and some users tried to figure out who that "BRB" is? 02:29 CoachSDot Wins! 02:29 BRB? 02:29 Since BRB is your sister's bodyguard. 02:29 No! 02:29 My sister was using the PC 02:29 x100 kek 02:30 and the bodyguard is this guy 02:30 < 02:30 I also just now noticed 02:30 if you plantfood Moonflower 02:30 it gains some sort of forcefield 02:30 k 02:30 which does not have that much of health 02:30 but eh 2015 09 12